


country fire

by pepper53



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 9-1-1 - Freeform, 9-1-1 Lone Star - Freeform, Country Music, F/M, M/M, request in the comments, requests are open on my wattpad @pepper19338
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper53/pseuds/pepper53
Summary: 911 and 911 lone star short stories basted on country songs
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Mateo Chavez & Marjan Marwani, Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star), Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. sangria

Sangria  
this is after the song SANGRIA BY Blake Sheldon  
Sangria is a Spanish drink of red wine mixed with lemonade, fruit, and spices.  
"baby im home!" Eddie yells as he walks into the Buckley-Diaz house. Buck had the day off and Eddie unfortunately had to work. Eddie walked into the living room to see that he was sprawled out on their couch going through his phone. Just then buck looked up at him.  
"Hey babe." he said sitting up so his husband could get off his feet. "How was work" Buck asked as he kissed his husbands soft lips.  
"I need alcohol. where's Chris" he said leaning his head on the back of couch running his fingers through his hair.  
"that bad baby. and He's with Carla for the night." buck said leaning up from where his head previously sat on his husbands chest  
"everyone in Los Angels county chose to die today." Eddie said annoyed.  
"I'm sorry. do you want me to get you a beer?" the blond asked getting ready to head to the kitchen to grab his lover a cold beer.  
"I was actually thinking about a making some Sangria" he said looking at bucks confused face.  
"a wah?" buck asked looking at his husband.  
"its a Spanish wine. red wine mixed with lemonade and fruits and spices. my mom made it for me a couple of times wile we were still in Texas."  
"that kind of sounds good. is there a certain type of wine it needs. I think we have red."  
"red works just fine. come on i'll teach you how to make it." Eddie said standing up putting out a hand for Buck to grab.  
they were getting ready to pour there glasses when buck speaks up. "its a good thing were off tomorrow. this stuff looks strong."  
"it is. that's why im glad im drinking it with you. if I start acting up you can stop me." Eddie said taking a sip of his drink.  
"No promises." Buck says wrapping and arm around Eddie's waist kissing his husband.  
"Damn I want you lips to taste like this all the time. this stuff is good." Buck spoke up. Buck picks Eddie up and places him on the counter as he draws small circles on his thighs still kissing him.  
***a month later***  
"Baby im home!" eddie said as he walked back into his house. he walked into the living but buck wasn't there. he walked into the kitchen only to find that Buck had made him a spaghetti dinner there were rose pettles in a path on the floor and fairy lights hanging from the ceiling a single rose in a vase in the middle of a table with a silky black cloth.  
"Hey baby how was work?" buck said as he came over to kiss his husband.  
"It was ok." he said wrapping his arms around Buck's waist. "Damn you look sexy. did you do all of this for me?" Buck was wearing a light blue button down and a pair of dark blue jeans.  
"yes I did. you look good to. so hot in that uniform." Buck said placing a kiss on Eddie's cheek "now come eat dinner before it gets cold. he said pulling eddie to the table.  
eddie took a sip of his drink. "did you make Sangria?" Eddie asked. "it taste really good."  
"I learned from the best." he replied  
~~~after dinner~~~  
buck picks eddie up by the waist and sets him on the counter kissing his jaw and neck lightly. they had just finished the last glass of the night. buck pulled away from the kiss looking into eddies eyes. the string lights making his eyes sparkle and making buck lose all focuses on the world.  
"we should have this more often" eddie speaks up in between kisses.  
after a good heated make out they found their way to the bedroom.  
~after all that bedroom stuff happens XD ~  
"cant your lips taste like Sangria all the time." Buck wines.  
"is that a request or a demand?" eddie asked with a laugh  
Buck leans up from where his head was on eddies chest to kiss him lightly on the cheek.  
"I love you." he tells eddie  
"I love you too."  
"hey baby" buck said to eddie.  
"yeah babe?"  
"Both" buck says as he falls asleep on his husbands chest. thankful that they don't have work tomorrow. so eddie can make his lips taste like Sangria again tomorrow night.


	2. Knockin Boots **TARLOS**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carlos and tk have a moment wile dancing

carlos woke up next to his boyfriend at 4:30 this morning. he had to get ready for a shift again toady. tk was the lucky one who didn't have to be to work until noon. so he got to sleep in. he looked over at tk who was snoring like a little baby. it was so cute to carlos. he must have gotten cold in the middle of the night because he was wearing Carlos's favorite hoodie  
he groaned as he rolled out of bed and went down stairs to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. he looked over at the stove to check the time. he decided to go get a shower and get changed. he would just work out later he was to tired to work out today. his nerves were through the roof by the time he got his boots on. he heard wining coming from upstairs. which meant that tk had woken up.  
Carlos carefully walked up the stairs in the dark light to his bedroom where he was meant with an arm full of crying tk.  
"what's wrong ty" he asked as they walked over and sat down on his bed.  
"I-I-I had a nightmare and you died and then when I woke up you weren't there and it scared me" he said wipeing away his tears.  
"its ok ty. I'm hear I just have to go to work." I'll text you when I know that your on your shift. you only have a three hour today so we get off on the same time so I can come pick you up from work." Carlos told his boyfriend as he kissed the top of his head.  
"ok" tk said as he laid down on his bed after kissing Carlos.  
Carlos waited for tk to go back to sleep before he left. he got to the satiation 15 minutes early so he got to get first pick on the new rookie that he would be training and working with.  
~~~15 minutes until the end of tk's shift!!~~~  
carlos got off early so he when to the satiation to wait on his boyfriend. when he got to the satiation tk was in the locker room. he walked in and up behind his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his waist as he walked up behind him. tk twisted around to be in his boyfriends arms.  
"hey 'los" he said as he kissed carlos.  
"hey baby" he smiled back "do you feel like going out tonight?" he asked hoping that his boyfriend would say yes.  
"sure where we going." tk said as they were walking hand in hand out of the satiation.  
"to the bar we always go to to celebrate something" he said with a cheeky grin.  
"what are we celebrating?" tk asked confused.   
"I got solved that case of the murder of Ali Diaz at work today." Carlos said proud of himself.  
"then lets go get some beer and celebrate. this is amazing 'los" tk said as he leaned over the center console of Carlos's car and kissed him passionately.  
~~~at the bar for about an hour and a half!!~~~  
tk and carlos have been at the bar for a wile now and they just finished there second round when a killer upbeat country song came on and tk just had to get up and dance with carlos. he waited for a minute and then  
"come dance with me I love this song." tk said.  
"sorry tiger but I don't dance."   
"if you love me than you'll do it. please" tk said pleading.   
"I don't dance." carlos said laughing at tk's pouting face when the song was over.  
"well then that's ironic because you'll dance with me at the club and here's your song then." tk said as I don't dance be Lee Brice came on.  
they danced for the song and then another hip hop country remix came on and they kept dancing. carlos kissed tk passionately first on his lips then on his jaw. the only thing that they could here was the sound of other couples boots knocking against the floor as they danced.  
"we should get out of here." tk said as he pulled away from carlos for air panting slightly.  
"hell yeah" carlos said thinking about what was about to go down.  
when they got into Carlos's care they kept kissing passionately before carlos started his car and they drove off to his house. when they got to Carlos's house they took little to no time to through off there boots and tk took off his shirt. they almost slammed the door behind them as tk shoved carlos into it kissing him passionately once again. Carlos moved and slammed tk against the wall before taking off his own shirt as tk undid his belt wile kissing his neck probably leavening hickies and love bites.  
"slow down tiger." carlos said as he garbed hold of tks face. tk looked confused almost like he was going to cry because his boyfriend was going to stop him from this. he almost never stops this.  
"lets take this to my bedroom" carlos said as tks frown faded away as a smile took its place. tk garbed his hand and almost drug him into his boyfriends room.  
***ya'll know that they did the dirty next im not going into detail about that***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again its on my wattpad!! @pepper19338! if you go over there and read it than you will get an exclusive look at what is next to come!! thanks guys!


	3. House that Built Me **BUDDIE**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets a call in the early hours of the morning. that's wen him and eddie have to take a trip to get the news that changes there lives for good.

Eddie woke up to the sound of the phone ring. he sat up and looked at the alarm clock. it said that it was 5:23 am. they both had the next three days off because of vacation. all though they weren't planning on going anywhere special.  
the phone rang again and he ground as he rolled is eyes. his husband was obviously still asleep and couldn't here the alarm. Buck was snoring peacefully to the rhythm of eddies breathing.  
"baby" Eddie said as he shook his husband. "Buck, Baby its your phone" he said shaking buck again lightly.   
"I got it" buck said tiredly as he reached up to get is phone. he kissed eddie quickly as he it answer and rolled out of bed.  
~~~PHONE CALL!!~~~  
"hello" buck said rubbing his tired eyes.  
"Yes hello is this Mr. Evan Buckley" the voice on the other end of the phone says.  
"yes it is. its acutely Buckley-Diaz. but please call me buck." buck corrected her.  
"ok then buck it is. my name Aryana. your parents had you on there Will. they said that.." she said as buck cut her off.  
"what do you mean Will. that's not for unless something were to happen they said that I get the last look at the house and then there was something they would leave in there room for me."   
"Mr. Buckley. you should come back home to Hershey. it would be easiest to tell you in person." she said as she said goodbye.   
"ok i'll be there in a couple days, I live out in Los Angeles now."  
"ok that's fine. and im sorry." she said as she hung up the phone  
~~~END PHONE CALL!!~~~  
Buck takes a shaky breath as his world stops. he knows exactly what to expect. he know what's going on. he walks back into the bedroom that he shares with his husband and as soon as eddie asks about the phone call. buck falls to his knees. dropping the phone out of his hands on his way to the ground.   
Eddie was quick to jump up out of bed. he ran across the room to where buck was sitting on the floor. eddie wrapped buck up in a tight hug. kissing his head as he ran a hand through his husbands hair.  
"w-w-we h-have to got to h-Hershey" buck managed to choke out  
"ok go get changed and pack and we'll be on our way." eddie cooed to buck as he helped the younger man stand up.  
~~~AT HERSHEY~~~  
"hello you must be buck" a young girl greeted them when they reached bucks old house in his home town of Hershey Pennsylvania. they shook hands. "im Aryana we spoke on the phone a few days ago."  
"yes and this is Eddie my husband." buck told her as Aryana stuck her hand out for Eddie to shake.  
"its nice to meet you" she said after they shook hands.  
"so what happen with my mom and dad?" buck asked on the verge of tears.  
"they both died in a car crash the morning I called you." they had on there will that I was to call you so you could have another look through the house before it was sold. they also said that they had left a box of stuff for you in there room." she said as she handed him the keys. "take as long as you'd like" she smiled as she walked away to her car.  
Eddie garbed bucks hand as he turned to nob on the door. the first room that they went to was the living room. it was empty. but the flashbacks started.  
!!FLASHBACK #1!!!  
it was Christmas of 1994 buck and Maddie were sitting on the floor Indian stile. Maddie looking at her new doll and buck playing with his new fire truck. when there aunt Claire came into the living room with one last present.  
"this ones for you Maddie." she said as she handed the box to Maddie. Maddie took the box and opened it. se started to cry when she saw what was inside. a little kitten. a gray fluffy little thing.  
"I didn't forget about you buck." she said as she pulled out another funny shaped box. "merry charismas kid. e opened the box and couldn't believe his eyes. it was a puppy. a little black lab.  
"I love him!" he cooed. "I love you Bentley"  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
next they went upstairs to Maddie's old room. it had er old bed in it still as another flashback started.  
!!FLASHBACK #2!!  
"Maddie whats wrong?" a young 12 year old buck asked as he walked into her room. she was sitting on the floor. crying. that's when buck saw that snowball Maddie's kitten from a charismas oh so long ago. she was laying on the floor not breathing.  
"snowball's dead" Maddie said as she looked at her cat. buck hugged his sister.  
"we can share Bentley sis." he said as e stood up and took Maddie's hand. "we have to go get dad and tell him. its time to say goodbye mads"  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
buck was the only one to go into his room. he couldn't see anything. no flash backs nothing. he was numb at this point. he was loosing his house. the place he grew up in. he looked out the window in his room and saw the old oak tree were they laid Bentley down to rest. his dog. his best friend. he was loosing him to. when he walked out he was sobbing. Eddie meant him with a tight hug. they had to go to the last room in the house.  
when they got into his mom and dads old bedroom there where three boxes. two with holes and one without. buck read the note that he found on the bedside table  
Dear Buck,  
If you are reading this that me and your father have both passed. We are so proud of you and your sister for making the world a better place. We have something we would like for you to give to your sister. Its a cat to replace Snowball. A gray kitten. There is also a box full of pictures from when you were little. From the time we bought this house until now. Now before you go and open that box with the blue ribbon because that your surprise. I want you to know that me and your dad are always watching you. I know that we didn't say it enough but son, you make us proud. Now go open that box! We love you and your sister so much and we are so happy for you and Eddie and Maddie and Chimney for making something work out. We love you so much.  
~love Mom & Dad  
Buck handed the note to eddie and walked over to the box. eddie fallowed short behind him. he walked over and lifted to the lid to find a black lab puppy. he picked him up and hugged him. a not was tucked into his tags.  
Buck,  
one more thing for you to remember the house that built you. and made you the amazing son you are today.  
-Dad  
buck saw what the tags said. they where Bentley's tags. his dad was right tis was definitely gonna be the thing he remembered about the house that built him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall like!! and if you all wanna see what to expect next then you need to go read that chapter on my wattpad!!


	4. Gimmie that girl **Judd and Grace**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judd and Grace cancel a night out to have a nice night in.

this is the night that the Ryder family always looks forward to. Date night. Judd had an early shift and Grace was off so they both had plenty of time to get ready. Judd came home from his shift and went strait to the showers wile grace did her hair and makeup.  
when Judd was done and out of the showers he left the bathroom to see that grace was wearing a beautiful long sleeved red dress with her dark curls in a beautiful high pony tail.  
"Damn baby you look nice." he told her as he pulled her into a side hug so he could kiss the top of her head.  
"And I must say Cowboy Judd you look fine to." she said as she helped him button his red flannelled button down.  
"I must say, you look to good to go out. lets just stay in tonight." Judd said grabbing his wife by the waist to pull her into a kiss.  
"oh thank you I've been dying to get out of these heals. and I just put them on." she said taking off her heals. and toughing them else wear.   
"since we're staying in why don't you go take off all that makeup, and i'll help you with this." he smirked as garbed her hair and gently pulled it out off her pony tail. she went to the bathroom to take off her makeup.  
"here" Judd said as he through her one of his giant t-shirts from the fire academy and a pair of her ripped jeans. "not that you don't look great but you should get a little more comfortable" he said. he was already changed and waring another one of his Austin Fire Department t-shirts."i'll go cancel the dinner reservations" Judd hollers as he pulls out his phone and pulls up the number for the restaurant to cancel there table.  
after they were both changed they went downstairs to make food. Judd grabbed the radio and dialed up there favorite country station. Grace started singing and dancing all over the kitchen when her favorite song came on the air.  
"out in the country past the city limit sign there's a honkey tonk near the county line" Grace sang as she line danced through he kitchen.  
"I love this side of you" Judd said as he kissed his wife.   
"what" Grace asked as she pulled back so she could see his face.  
"the side of you that no one else gets to see" Judd goes on "you dancing around and singing in the kitchen bear foot waring my t-shirt." he said.  
"well then we should cancel date night more often"  
"I don't think so. I like going out with you after a long shift."  
"lets take this up stairs" Grace says as she grabbed Judd's and led him upstairs   
\---------After the dirty had been done XD-------------  
Grace was laying with her head on Judd's chest sleeping soundly with her hair in a mess. Judd couldn't help but think about his perfect life with his perfect wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short but I really do better with the tarlos and the buddie stories!! thanks for reading!!


	5. God gave me you **Tarlos**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was a normal owen and carlos leave for work and tk's mom comes over with to hang out with him. but by the end of the day tk is hiding a secret that could change everyone's life forever.

Tk was laying stretched out on the couch carlos was playing with his hair gently. the two men were at Tks house in the living room. Carlos was thinking about how his life was going so far and how far he and Tk had made it together. Tk on the other hand was smiling like an idiot playing with the engagement ring on his hand. his mind was numb all the time now so he just acted happy all the time.  
"Well im sorry to interrupt your cuddle fest here boys but carlos has work." Owen reminded his son and his now fiancé. "and so do I"  
"He's right Ty I got to go." carlos reminded his lover.  
"Yeah ok." Tk said as he sat up and placed a hand on Carlos's thigh. "Just be safe" he leand up and kissed carlos lighly before the older man stood up grabbing tk's hand.  
"I will. i promise." he leaned down and kissed the top of tks head. "I'll call you on my lunch break and then we can go to my house for dinner."  
"sounds good" tk said as carlos walked off tords the doore. "i love you!"  
"i love you to!" and with that Carlos and Owen were off to work.  
~~~TKS MOM GETS THERE 15 MINUTES BEFORE CARLOS GETS OFF~~~  
tk took a deep breath in as he opened the door for his mom to come inside. after she leaves he's always putting on makeup and wearing long sleeves.  
"Hey mom. dad said you were supposed to be here house ago." tks steps aside before she can hit him.   
"what ever." she says as she storms in and heads strait to the kitchen. she walks back mad as hell.  
"why is there no beer in the fridge." she asked enraged.  
"dad and I still have to go shopping" he says a little frightened as she takes slow steps closer him. she then dose it. she snaps. she grabs tk by the shirt and slams him against the wall.  
"im sorry mom" tk cries as his mom grabs his arms and throughs him to the floor. she kicks him as she hears a car pull up in the driveway.   
"here put this on and don't say a word." she scolds him.  
"i'm telling dad" he says as he putts on the hoodie and walks to the door. carlos steps out of his car and starts up the long sidewalk.  
"no your not" she says as she grips his arm digging her nails in.  
"ok" tk finally says as he runs over to the couch.  
"just do us all a favor and kill yourself kid. I never wanted you and neither did your dad." she scolds.  
carlos steps in the door and tks mom walks in.  
"hello you must be carlos. tk talks about you all the time." she says greeting him politely. "wow tk a cop! you better keep this one." she looks over at him. tk knows exactly what she means. she doesn't want him dating a cop so she wont go to jail. and with that she was out the door.  
they were on there way to Carlos's house. tk didn't say a word he just kept thinking about what his mom had told him "just do us all a favor and kill yourself kid. I never wanted you and neither did your dad." tk dug his nails into his palms and held his breath. he let out a small sigh as he unclenched his fists when they got to the other mans house. he saw that he had made more moon shaped cuts on his palms. great. he shook his hoodie over his hands and walked into Carlos's house.  
"i'm gonna go get changed and then ill make dinner. you can go wait upstairs in my room." carlos said kissing tks head lightly.   
tk did as he was told and went upstairs. he sat down on the bed and took out the little plastic baggy that he kept for when ever is mom came to visit him. he opened the baggy and grabbed one of the blades that where inside. he drug it across his wrist in heavier cuts as he went along. he heard the shower turn of so he rolled down his sleeves and put the blade and the little baggy in his AFD duffle bag that he kept at Carlos's.  
"im gonna go make dinner you want anything special?" carlos asked walking into the room.  
"im not really hungry, my mom made a really big lunch today actually." tk hasn't eaten since he and carlos went out three days ago but carlos didn't know that.  
"tk look at me you have to eat something" carlos said. he knew when tk was lying and this was definitely a lie. "what's wrong with you Ty" at this point tk wanted to get out of the room as fast as possible. he tried to push past carlos but instead carlos grabbed his arm. tk winced and wined a little as carlos grabbed his hands that were still covered by the hoodie.  
the hoodie pulled up a little as tk tried to get out of carlos's grip. carlos saw his palms and tried to hold back the gasp that wanted to escape his lips."  
"Ty show me your wrists." carlos said firm but his voice still soft. he had dealt with a lot of these cases at work with some of the teens that he had arrested and brought in to question. carlos knew what this ment. tk's eyes filled with tears as he rolled up his sleaves.  
"oh baby" carlos said as he grabbed his fiance's arms to look at the cutts and bruseis a little better.  
"im sorry" tk chokes out in between sobs. "I need to just die already"   
"listen to me Tyler, you don't need to die. i love you. your dad loves you. everyone loves you." carlos said holding back tears of his own. tk knew his words were a lie. "god put you here. he put you in my life. and...and if you die then we wont be able to get married and sart a family together. i love you tk. isn't that enough for you to stay here with me."  
"yes! yes its more than enough! but my mom told me to kill myself today and her and dad didn't want me so thats what i planed on doing. i didn't even think about how bad it would hurt you...."  
"don't worry about me baby. im only here right now to make sure your ok. and your dad dose want you here. I want you here." carlos said calmly.  
at this point tk was crying himself to sleep in his fiancé's arms. once tk was asleep carlos made a very important call.  
"HELLO THIS IS OWEN STRAND'S PHONE OWEN SPEAKING "  
"HEY OWEN.....ITS CARLOS WE NEED TO TALK...."  
"SURE WHATS UP?"  
"ITS ABOUT TK....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like and im soooo sooo sooo sorry if this triggered anyone in anyway shape or form. let me know if I did please. im here to talk if anyone needs to talk about anything that is going on like this. it stays between us unless its something life or death please reach out if anything is wrong!!


	6. Highway Don't Care **BUDDIE**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a visit with Bucks parents goes south buck needs to get away so he left. that's when eddie gets the phone call that tears him apart for good.

Buck ran outside of the Buckley house hold. Buck and Eddie had work for the week to go see Buck's mom and dad in Pennsylvania. they had thought that Buck and Eddie were just friends. they didn't know that they were engaged. so imagine there faces when they saw the couple holding hands with matching wedding bands. and when they found out that buck was pregnant with eddies baby.  
___flash back___  
Mr. and Mrs. Buckley had left to go to the store. they would be back in a couple hours. they didn't think that buck and eddie were together so imagine what they though when they came home to the couple cuddling on the couch.   
"Even what is going on here!" his father demanded. the couple sat up and that's when his mother walked in the room and she saw the rings on there intertwined hands.  
"you two are engaged!" his father said angerly.  
"we thought you guys new about us." buck said letting go of eddies hand to stand up.  
"no we never new that our son was a gay son of a bitch and was getting married to a lower class level scumbag like him." his father said as she threw her hands up in the air.   
"don't talk about eddie like that!" buck yelled at his father  
buck's father took a few steps forward so he was in bucks face.  
"don't ever talk to me like that" he warned. by now eddie was standing close to buck's side protectively.  
"then don't talk about the father of my baby like that!" buck pushed back.   
eddie looked shocked. he grabbed bucks arm and turned him lightly so he was facing him. "wait. your pregnant."  
"yeah I am. but this isn't how I wanted to tell you" he said a little disappointed. eddie took a hand and placed it lightly on bucks stomach as he kissed the top of his head.   
"this is great." he whispered in bucks ear. but buck was numb and he couldn't feel anything right now. he was mad at his mom and dad. his mom had already walked out of the room.  
bucks dad had pulled him away from eddie and slapped him crossed the face. buck had stumbled back and hit the floor. his eyes started to water. Eddie was by his side in a second to make sure he was ok. and then he was screaming at bucks father.  
buck had had enough he ran out of the house as fast as his legs would carry him and to the car.  
___back to right now___  
Buck had the windows of his jeep rolled down and the same country station that eddie loved to listen to when he was in the car. he and eddie had taken two different vehicles to his parents house incase one of them needed to go some were on and emergency.   
buck was trying not to let the tear roll down his face but it was hard. the tears just started to flow. he was driving down a back rode that he had found. there weren't to many cars so it was the perfect place for buck to drive down.   
he glanced down at the speedometer to see that he was going way to fast. he knows that if eddie would have been there he would have been telling him to slow down so he didn't get hurt. eddie cared about buck a lot but buck just needed to get away from his mom and dad. he remembered a spot that he used to go after school that no one knew about that he was going to go to.  
he was trying to think about what had went wrong and why his mom and dad hated him so much. it was because he had a boyfriend. a fiancé. but it wasn't eddies fault. he loves eddi more than anything in the world.  
eddie kept blowing up bucks phone with different messages.  
Eddie💍- baby please come back im really worried about you.  
Eddie💍-the highway don't care if your alive but i do  
Eddie💍-the highway cant tell you every things alright but i can just please come back to me baby.  
Eddie💍-please buck. i need to know that your safe. i need to know that your ok. i need to know that the baby's ok. bc i love both of you with everything i've got.  
Eddie💍- ill dry your tears and we can go home to the 118 and to everyone else  
buck was reading the messages but they only made him cry harder. he knew that he should have pulled over but he just through his phone over onto the passenger seat. and it fell to the floor of the car. he was thinking about turning around but he knew that his mom and dad were still home and that if he went back his dad would just hurt him.  
and as if right on cue he here the hone go off again. he feels around int he seat to try and feel for his phone. he sees the screen light up and he reaches for it. when he leans back up we sees another truck coming his way. he swerves to miss it and gose over the side of the road rolling his car. buck's mangled body is hanging out of the window as he starts to go cold and he finds his way into the darkness that surrounding him.  
eddie was just now pulling on one of his old LAFD hoodies after his shower when he gets the call from the hospitle.  
Diaz   
yes Mr. Diaz this is nurse Hayley Strand from Grace Memorial Hospital your fiancé Even Buckley was just brought in by a helicopter. he was in a very bad car accident and we need you to get here as soon as posible.  
Is he ok  
He's in really bad condition. we don't know if he'll make it. but we are doing everything that we can for him.  
after he heard that his hart stopped. he hung up the phone and ran to grab his wallet and truck keys. he was at the hospital in a matter of minutes.  
when he got there he went strait to the front desk and they took him to his room. he was stable for now. eddie took a seat next to buck and grabbed his hand kissing his white knuckles gently. he herd a light thud and turned around to see his baby on the screen that was hooked up to bucks stomach. the baby was still alive. eddies eyes watered.  
"come back to me baby" eddie took is other hand and placed it on bucks stomach. he never really realized how muck bigger it seamed when buck was laying down.  
"we need you" and with that every machan in the room went off and he stood up as the doctors rushed in. he knew what to expect. that same thing happened with Shannon. he passed outside of bucks room praying that he would make it. the doctors walked out of the room  
"sir your going to have to leave. we wont know if the treatment worked until tomorrow" a young doctor said.  
eddie just nodded and walked out of the hospital to his truck. he climbed into the driver side and rested his hands on the steering wheel before he broke down. the tears stung his eye. he slammed his head into the steering wheel with a thud.   
after everything that they had been through together buck couldn't leave him now. eddie took the picture of buck out of his wallet and ran a finger over the top of it. eddie would be broken and lost with out buck. buck couldn't leave him. eddie spent the next hour talking off god's ear about buck. before he final said it.  
"i can't live with out you baby" he whispered to himself as tears rolled down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this story! it made my mom cry and she said that it was really good. thanks for all the reads! and please comment on what you think so far!!


	7. Somewhere in My Car **Tarlos**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos remembers some of his favorite things about Tk

Carlos was just about to get off of work. He could here the rain pouring down from the dark and gloomy skies from the locker room were he was getting his stuff to go home. as he was putting his stuff in his locker he turned to the door to see a picture of Tk.   
He was in a pair of sweats and his yellow hoodie. he was on Carlos's back his arms wrapped around the older mans neck. both of them smiling brightly at each other. Carlos smiles at the fond memories of that day with his beautiful boyfriend. Carlos moves his hand to run it a crossed his boyfriends face as he smiles. just the thought of tk made him smile.  
Carlos walked outside to his dark blue Camaro. he ran a finger down the side of it and walked to the hood he ran a finger over the spot where Tk had scratched his initials into it. Carlos never complain. he loved the thought that his boyfriend would be there with him no matter how far away he went.   
when He finally got into the car and started to drive home all he was getting was red lights. Carlos was fine with it though. he didn't want to have to go home and be alone again. like he has to be every night for the last month and a half. just then Tk's favorite song came on the radio and carlos had no choice but to turn it up. he remembers all the times that tk would sing it at the top of his lungs wile they were going for drives to there secret spot.   
Carlos parked his car outside of his house and walked to the door. when he got inside it was cool and dark. he went strait upstairs to his room not even thinking about getting food. he hasn't been hungry in the last three days really.  
when he gets into his room the first thing that he sees is the pictures of him and tk that he has taped all over his walls. he walks up and down the wall to look at all of the closely. he finds himself stopped when he gets to his favorite one. Tk was sitting on the hood of Carlos's car the night of the solar flairs. his hair in a mess from where he had been laying down before. Carlos smiled as he felt the tears start to dwell in his eyes. he slept in till noon the next day.  
he woke up carrying the next day. pushed back the tears and went downstairs to the kitchen so he could get a beer. here lately he's been drinking a lot. but after what had happened anyone would be drinking. even captain strand was drinking a lot. he was also working a lot harder too. Carlos downed the beer in a new recorded time as he ran back upstairs to get changed out of his Austin Police uniform and into jeans and his red t-shirt. he grabbed his denim jacket just incase it got cold.   
after he was changed and into close that were a little more comfortable for him he walked over to his wall and pulled off one of the pictures the stood out to him. A picture of Tk holding Carlos's little sister on his back. a face splitting smile on his face. Carlos remembers that day like It was yesterday.   
~~FLASHBACK~~  
tk and carlos were on there way to a small town just outside of Austin. they were going to go see Carlos's family. and they were all going to meet tk for the first time. Tk was exited to meet Carlos's mom.  
when they got there tk was so happy to meet everyone. they were having a big family picnic in the back yard and there was a tree legged race and Tk had volunteered the couple to participate. when they took off running carlos slipped and fell in the mud only to make tk laugh and not be able to finish the race.   
when it was time to eat the radio was playing the country station that almost everyone in Austin liked to listen to, Biggie 100.5. when it was time to get the food Carlo's littlest sister came over to sit on a blanket with the couple. Lexie was only 11.   
a slow song came on and carlos was quick to get up and ask to dance. they danced through the slow song until an upbeat song came on Lexie sprayed him with a water gun. when she wasn't looking tk dumped a big cup of water on her. she jumped up on his back and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I love you Tk. your the best big brother ever" she said as she hugged him tighter.  
"ok number one he's mine so back of Lex. and two im just gonna act like im not offended. let me get a picture of you two" carlos said pouting putting his hand over his heart and taking out his phone.  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~   
Carlos pulled into the spot that he was driving to reach. the same exact spot were tk and himself watched the lights the night of the solar flairs. he cut the engine and grabbed his picture from where it was on the dashboard.  
there were more lights again today. you could see them because of a big power outage over the Austin area. carlos got out of the car and walked around it to lay on the hood. he taped the picture to the hood beside him.  
he sat up and looked at the picture. he remembers the day that he and tk drove up here to watch the lights and ended up having a heated make out. tk ripping off Carlos's shirt locking there lips. it felt so good to be with him. feeling tks fingers run down his back.  
carlos untucks his neckless from under his shirt to hold it. he runs his fingers over the picture. and then he looks up at the sky.  
"I wish you could see them ty there beautiful" he said meaning the lights. "I love you so much" he said looking down at his neckless and then back up to sky. carlos would give anything to have him back. but he wasn't coming back.  
carlos would never forget the day that tk died in that fire. he will always remember everything about him. his eyes. his laugh. his smile. he'd remember every memory. the day they met. the day they made 'them' official. everything. but he will especially remember the day that the fire started and the call came in.  
tk was a hero. he saved lives that day. that's all he ever wanted to do. and carlos was so thankful to have had someone like Tyler Kennedy Strand by his side wile he did.


	8. Love Ain't **Marjan & Mateo**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marjan is in a relationship that isn't so good. its all dark. But Mateo is there to help her see her way out of it and back into the light.

Majan walked into work looking really happy and peppy. she had her backpack full of her work stuff and then she had another smaller bag. she practically skipped all the way to the locker rooms. when she was done changing into her work uniform she walked into the kitchen with the biggest smile on her face.  
"wow someone is happier than ever today!" Paul admitted the facts to everyone.  
"yeah your grinning like the butchers Dog" Judd said with a chuckle witch only made marjan stair him down even more.  
"yeah why so smiley?" Tk asked as he finished putting away the plates from when he washed the dishes earlier.   
"I have a boyfriend now!" she exclaimed to her team.  
"What's he like? What's his name? where did you guys meet?" tk asked all starry eyed.  
"His name is Chad and hes really hot and funny and kind. we met at a hotel when I was visiting my little sister and her kids in Dallas we were both talking in the lobby before we both left and then we ran into each other again at the Walmart here and started talking again. as it turns out he lives here in Austin too. I think you'd like him Tk! he's really sweet and caring and god I just love him so much!" she said blushing like crazy. she did love him. but he didn't love her like she loved him. he was always drunk all the time when she got home from work and would rather hang out with other girls.  
"how long have you been a thing?" Judd asked confused on all the girly gossip going on in the kitchen.  
"about 2 months now. but it just became like a serious thing last nigh when he told me he loved me." just then the bell went off and they were called to duty.   
they responded to a three car pile up on exit I-70 going East bound. there was so much smoke and one of the cars were on fire so bad that it felt like they were in a structure fire. Marjan and Tk and Mateo had been told to get the man inside the black Ford truck that had rolled out and taken over to EMS.   
"Sir can you tell me your name?" Marjan called inside when they got over to the truck.  
"Fred" he responded weekly  
"My names Marjan. im with Austin Fire and these are my partners Mateo and Tk we are gonna get you out just hold still." she climbed up to the top of the truck to see if there was a place that she could get in. "Tk go get the Jaws and a battery powered saw." she ordered him.  
"Fred can you tell me if anything hurts?" Mateo asked calmly.  
"my arm and my shoulder." he answered weekly. Just then Tk got back with the Jaws of Life and the saw and started to cut the man out. they got him out and when Marjan went to jump down off the truck she slit her arm lightly on the edge of a peace of glass. she didn't notice for a wile until Mateo pointed it out to him.   
"Majan your bleeding" Mateo pointed out. he has had a crazy crush on her for months now and he would hate to see something bad happen to her so he tries to protect her every time he sees an opening to. "it looks kinda bad you should go have Michelle look it over"  
"thanks Probie. it's not that bad but i'll head over there now" she said shooting him a small smile.  
~~~~~THAT NIGHT AT MARJAN'S~~~~~~  
"Chad im home!" she called in taking off her boots and dropping her keys into the bowl on the counter top.  
"Hey baby!" he said walking into the Livingroom holding a beer bottle.  
Marjan walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss before going to go get her close and a new hijab. she walked into the Livingroom when she was done and sat down on the couch. he walked in and grabbed her arms and pulled her off the couch.  
"what is this?" he asked referring to the line of stitches that Michelle had placed on her arm from earlier today.  
"oh that I cut my arm on a call. its no big deal. I did even realize it until Mateo pointed it out to me. and with that he had squashed her arm so tight that it was sure to leave a bruise.  
"Who's Mateo?" he asked infuriated. at this point Marjan was terrified and she was not one to be scared easily.  
"We work together hes one of my best friends. hell he is my best friend. hes my favorite person in the world. I love him." she knew she had sait to much when Chads grip tightened. Chad had had it at this point. he was done. he hauled off and punched her once in the mouth and the second time in the eye he grabbed hi keys and left. probably going to a hotel for the next couple of nights. its not like this is the first time that this had happened.  
Marjan needed something to hide all of the pain. this had happened at lest 6 times before but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt her. she went to the kitchen and grabbed an aspirin from the bottle and the pulled out a glass. she got in the pantry on the wall and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. she needed a place to hide everything and some were to put all of her pain so no one at work could see it.  
!!!!THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!  
Marjan walked into the station looking joyful as always. despite everything else going on in her life right now she was happy to be here with her family. this was the moment of truth. if anyone asks will they buy any of her lies or will they know?  
"Marjan what the hell happened to you?" Owen asked when she walked up the stair case.   
"oh I was at the boxing gym last night." talking about her busted lip and black eye. no one could see the scratches or the marks on her arms thanks to the long sleeves that she was wearing.  
"oh that's cool. I was there last night to. I went with tk and carlos. I didn't see you there?" he said raising an eyebrow. knowing that tk had told him about her new love interest.   
"oh I went to one with my brother in San Antonio" she said as she brushed past him.  
~~~AFTER SHIFT CHAD GOSTED MARJAN AND DITCHED HER ON A DATE~~~  
Marjan is sitting on a park bench in her new dress and heels. Chad left her. it was clear that he wasn't coming bad. she tried calling him but no answer. she had a tear roll down her cheek because she felt so stupid.  
Mateo walked bye. he saw her and felt bad that she was sitting alone. he had the day off so he didn't see her all day. he walked over to her with a smile on his face.  
"hey Marjan" he said.  
"hey Mateo" she said with a smile."  
but his smile dropped. she had a busted lip and a black eye. both of her arms had Bruises in the shape of hand prints. he sat down on the bench next to her.  
"you ok" he asked. she looked up at him and quickly wiped away her tear.  
"yeah im fine"  
"Marjan who did this to you?"  
"my boyfriend Chad. its fine though."   
"No Marjan this isn't fine."  
"he loves me Probie. so its fine. tuff love."   
"this isn't love Marjan" Mateo grabbed her hand lightly "I don't know what love is but I know what it isn't and this isn't love. you know what I do know what love is after all. because I love you. next time i see Chad...." he said trailing off.  
"I love you to 'Teo. but Chad doesn't even matter anymore. we aren't a thing. at least not anymore." she said looking down.  
"can I replace him?" Mateo asked before he could even register what he was thinking.  
she scooted closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "of course you can 'Teo" she said intertwining there fingers as she placed her head on his shoulder. he kissed the top of her head as they sat there for the next hour just enjoying the view.


	9. Die From A Broken Heart **TARLOS**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK wakes up to an great day but it starts to go down hill quickly when he gets an unexpected visitor at the firehouse. will carlos be able to save the day?

it started as a normal day for Tyler Kennedy Strand. he woke up when the sun hit his face. feeling the heat that was let off from the bright beam of light and the pair of strong arms around his waist was enough to tell tk that today was going to be a good day. he scooted over closer to carlos's side of the bed. he was trying to get into a more comfortable into Carlos's chest to embrace the hug for just another couple of minutes before his boyfriend had to get up for his shift.  
"good morning carino" carlos said giving tk a small smile.   
"morning" he said back turning over on his side. propping his head on his elbow so he could better get a look at his beautiful boyfriend.  
carlos grabbed his phone from the night stand to check the time. he unplugged it before looking back over at tk.  
"I have a shift in and hour so I better get ready to go." he said giving tk a quick kiss and heading to go get a shower. tk huffed and flopped down on his back when carlos pulled away.  
"can't you just not go today?" tk asked as he watched the ceiling fan spin around in circlers.  
"sorry Ty but I have to. and don't you have a shift today to?" carlos asked as he walked into the bathroom. "in like 15 minutes?" he added as he turned on the water.  
"shit!" tk yelled as he jumped up off of his bed. he ran over to his dresser and grabbed his uniform. "I got to go 'los!"  
"wait don't you need a shower?" carlos asked as he turned off the water.  
"i'm gonna get one at the station! i'll be home sometime tomorrow I have a 24 hour! love you!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs and through on his slides. he was quick to grab his keys and shove his boots and uniform in his duffle bag before he took off.  
~~~HALFWAY THROUGHTK'S SHIFT~~~~  
the engine, pumper and the ladder truck were backing up into the bay when tk had gotten an uneasy feeling in his stomach. something was off. the team had just gotten back from a 4 alarm structure fire and had been gone almost all day. everyone jumped out of the truck and gathered around there captain.   
"what do you want us to do next cap?" Judd asked clearly wanting to keep busy since they all had to try to stay awake.  
"Paul and Marjan you two can wash the bunker gear and polish the helmets. and Judd, Tk and Mateo, you guys can wash the trucks and make sure everything is in place." he said giving us a reassuring smile.  
"you got it cap!" Mateo said as he ran to grab the rags and the buckets.  
we had just finished the Engine and the Pumper and by now Paul and Marjan were done and helping us. we were scrubbing down the top of the truck when Judd asked us another question. we had been playing 21 questions and it was now his turn.  
"ok tk what's your favorite animal?" he asked trying to keep the conversations neutral for work.  
"um...probably dogs for house pets and a more exotic animal would probably be a sea otter." I answered. "ok Mateo whats your favorite kind or music?" I asked just as I heard Michelle yell my name from a crossed the station.   
"TK! theres someone hear to see you. he's in the loft!" she yelled down from the balcony.  
"ok thanks!" I yelled back getting a small nod in return. "I got to got guys but we can finish the game when I get back." he said as he got a mix of 'sure' and 'k' from his fellow workers.  
he climbed down from the truck and walked over to the stairs that lead to the loft and the common room. he all but ran up the stairs. he was kind of hopping that it would be Calrose bringing him his lunch as usale but he all but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was sitting on the couch by the tv.  
"Alex? what are you doing hear?" I asked as I stopped moving closer to the man. I felt me heart drop as he gave me a sly smirk.  
"i'm hear for you baby." he said as he stood up from were he was sitting on the couch.  
"Alex no I have a boyfriend who loves me and I love him so its not gonna happen." I told him as I went to turn away. he grabbed my arm and squashed it tightly in his grip.  
"yeah but he wont treat you as good as me" he said as he traced his other hand over my face.  
"what? did things not work out with what ever the hell his name was?" i asked. i was pushing the limits and i could tell. his face dropped and he took my wrist and twisted it. "Ow! alex stop! that hurts!" i heard a small snap and then my hand went numb. he punched ne in the stomach and I fell to the floor.  
"TK!" i heard a familiar voice yell. i stood and walked over to the stairs. i saw carlos holding a Subway bag an iced tea. he brought my lunch just like he promised. his timing is perfect as always.  
"carlos!" i screamed as alex pulled me back to where we were. he slammed me up against the wall. "is that the pretty boy? we'll you can do better than that Tyler. now listen to me you will come back to me and you will like it." he said as he took a step back.  
"no." I said giving him a dirty look.  
"what did you just say to me? I can and will kill you tyler." he asked as he took a step closer.  
"I said no alex."  
he took a step back and looked to his left and then he pulled his fist back and took a swing. I closed my eyes and felt a strong body stand in front of me. I opened my eyes to see that it was carlos. he caught alex's punch and was putting him into his handcuffs.   
"what the hell are you doing?!?" alex yelled trying to break lose from Carlos's strong grip.   
"abuse, fiscal and verbal attempted murder and threats and resisting arrest."  
"this isn't fair!" alex yelled  
"you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" calros read alex's rights as he escorted him to the squad car. we walked down the stairs and out of the station earning a bunch of looks from everyone on our team.  
"tk are you ok" Marjan ased as she rushed over and gave me a hug. fallowed by the rest of the team.  
"yeah im fine. he's just a jerk"   
"is that alex?" judd asked as he pointed to the squad car.  
"yeah."  
"tk your wrist." I heard Mateo say from where he was standing holding marjan's hand.  
"Michell!" I heard judd yell.  
~~~looking over tk's wrist~~~  
"it definitely broken." she said as she finished putting his cast on.  
"the nerve of that guy to just come in hear and do this to you I swear if I wouldn't go to jail for it I would....." carlos said from where he was walking back and forth in front of the table.  
"carlos take a breath im ok. because you saved me."  
"I love you" he said walking over to kiss me.  
"I love you to" I told him back  
"ok your all good to go it should be healed up in 5 weeks maybe 6 so until then not heavy lifting with this hand. michell smiled at them as they walked turned to walk out of the fire station to go home.  
"thanks Chell" carlos yelled from over his shoulder.  
"no problem" she yelled back. tk laid his head on Carlos's shoulder. glad that alex couldn't hurt him any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for another chapter it's been a couple of weeks!


	10. How Not To **Marjeo**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo struggles with something bad that happened at work.

Mateo tossed and turned in his sleep restlessly trying to get comfortable. his skin was cold and clammy. he was sweating so much you could fill an entire kitty swimming pool.  
"no! no! no! stop!" he said as he thrashed in his bed tiredly.  
Marjan woke up to the man throwing himself around in the bed. she sat up as fast as she could and turned on the light scooting herself to the end of there bed as fast as she can.  
"Baby? Mateo? sweetheart you need to wake up!" marjan cooed to the man.  
Mateo shoot up right faster than a firework on the forth of juli. he was breathing heavily and sweating so bad that his tee-shirt was soaked. he grabbed at the neck of the shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. he through the clovers off of himself as he reached for the light on his side table.  
"are you ok 'Teo?" marjan asked a little worried about him.  
"yeah i'm fine it was just a nightmare." he said smiling at her a reasheringly. "now come cuddle me. it'll make me forget about everything nd then tomorrow we can relax more"  
"Wow you were always so goofy and cheese about these kinds of things." she said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.  
"I love you" he told her "but like I need your cuddles it's life or death!" he said as he dramatically grabbed his chest and flopped down onto the bed.  
"what was your dream about baby?" marjan asked him. he propped himself up onto his elbows at her question.  
"I don't even remember now. it was probably something stupid that will never happen anyway." he said sitting up the rest of the way.  
" you remember. Mateo what was it about? she pushed back at his statement.  
she was pushing him. why was she doing this. then it hit him like a freight train. his bad dream came back in flashes. and then he was there again. back into the dream.  
____MATEO'S DREAM____  
we were in the truck driving to the last call that we had gotten for the day. it was right before the end of our shifts. it was a structure fire in a big building. I was sitting in the truck holding marjan's hand. she was resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head as we pulled up to the seen.  
"alright! Judd, Paul and Tk I want you guys on the hose and Marjan and Mateo I want yall inside get in and get out!"  
"on it cap!" marjan yelled as she headed to the truck to get he SCBA and her axe to break down the doors.  
"hey baby?" I said taking a step closer to her.  
"what is it Teo?" she said as she slug the tank of air over her shoulder.  
"I love you. please be safe!" I begged her.  
"I love you to" she said as we ran into the building.  
we were almost done doing our search and the fire was all the way out when we started walking to one of the exit. when behind me I hear a big thud and then everything goes black. it was an explosion. I stated running through my mental first responder check list to make sure I didn't have a concoction when it hits me. im Mateo Chaves I work at the 126 im 24 years old me and Marjan were.....  
Marjan was missing. I stood up franticly looking for her. it felt like I had been searching for hours. calling her name until my voice was raspy and it was hard to talk. my knees about gave out and all I wanted to do was close my eyes but I knew I couldn't. I had to stay strong. for both of us. I was digging through a pile of mettle when I felt the soft cloth of her hijab.   
"Teo!" she screamed as she through off her helmet and lurched herself into my arms.  
"Marjan! baby I thought I lost you forever!" I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.   
I helped her stand up after she insisted that she was fine. we walked for a little bit until I heard her hiss in pain. I looked over my shoulder to see her hunched over and enter a deep coughing fit.  
"Marj? are you ok?" I asked as I walked over to her side.  
"yeah im fine." she said standing up right again.  
"yeah mhm nice try sit down and let me look you over." I commanded her as made a spot for her to sit on the floor.  
"teo im fine rea..." and then she went into another coughing fit. "I have to tell you something"  
"what s it?" I asked not really paying attention to her words because I was to busy looking her over.  
"i'm pregnant." she spit out dryly. I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned to face her.  
"really?!?!"  
"yeah" she said coughing again. "but you need to know that there's no way that I can make it out of this alive. I cant feel my legs right and i have a popped lung now and the building is to unstable to climb and by the time rescue gets here i'll be gone."  
"oh" was all he could choke out. he scooted closer to her allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder again. "i'm going to get you out of this. you just have to hold on for me." he said as tears ran down both of there cheeks.  
"i love you so much teo." she said as she took in another shaky breath.  
"I love you to" he said rubbing a thumb over her engagement ring. "more than you will ever know."  
she took in one shaky last breath and felt her eyes grow heavy. at this point Mateo had came to the conclusion that there was no way that she would make it out of this alive. but god he wish there was a way. a way that he could stop and not have to face reality. he placed his head on top of hers and kissed her lips one last time.   
____________  
Mateo snapped out of his thoughts. everything seeming a lot more real.  
"that's why you wanted me to remember." he said tears gathering in his eyes. marjan was standing in front of the window on the far side of there bed room. the moonlight making her look elegant and perfect. reflecting to a slight baby bump that Mateo had not noticed before.  
"you need to let me go teo" she said calmly. her beautiful brown eyes looking sad and yet hopeful at the same time.  
"I can't"  
"yes you can" she said taking a step closer  
"I don't know how to. I cant stop myself from thinking about you late at night and then I cry" he said stopping dead in his tracks when she got even closer.  
"I will always be with you Mateo. and I will always be watching out for you. watching over you like im still here" she said placing a hand on his chest and giving him a quick peck on the lips and one on the cheek. "right here"  
Mateo held her hand there for a few more minutes before he spoke up finally. "I love you so much marjan" he said tears spilling out of his eyes. he pulled her in for one last quick hug.  
"I love you to baby." she said movie her hand away slowly. Mateo closed his eyes hopping he could make it all come back. that it wouldn't be real. he finally found the courage to whisper a hushed coo to the shadows hopping that she could still hear him. he slowly slid down the wall and then looked outside at the big white moon and the beautiful stars that are like diamonds that sparkle like marjan's eyes used to.  
"Always"

**Author's Note:**

> this is also a story on my wattpad. @pepper19338 if yall wanna go check it out! if you go over there I do requests!


End file.
